


Remember me

by crackFFlover



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Obsession, Short, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackFFlover/pseuds/crackFFlover
Summary: 도나 스위트가 죽었다. 도나는 베티 쿠퍼를 바라보며 자신의 관자놀이에 총을 겨누고는 죽어버렸다. 10대 낸시 드루는 이제 도나가 만들어낸 새로운 미스터리를 풀어야 한다.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Donna Sweett
Kudos: 1





	Remember me

두 소녀는 또 다시 저녁의 숲 속에서 만났다. 베티는 도나가 자신에게 문자를 했다는 사실이 믿기지 않았다. 모든게 끝났는데 굳이 다시 만나자고 할 이유가 무엇일지 모를 일이었다. 그래서 베티는 주머니 속에 권총을 넣어두었다. 도나 스위트는 위험한 인물이니 항시 대비를 해두어야했다. 도나는 전과는 달라 보였다. 스톤월의 교복을 입고 있지도 않았고, 자신만만한듯한 미소는 온데간데 없고 건조한 무표정만이 드러났다. 베티는 주머니 속 총을 만지작거렸다.

"나는 떠나, 베티. 너와 앞으로 만날 일은 없을거야."

베티는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"하지만, 베티..."

도나의 목소리가 떨렸다. 그녀의 입꼬리가 자츰 올라갔다. 그녀는 성큼성큼 베티에게로 다가가 그녀의 권총을 앗아갔다. 갈색머리 소녀에게서 소름끼치는 웃음이 터져나왔다. 베티는 위협을 느끼며 한발자국씩 뒤로 몸을 옮겼다. 긴장을 이렇게까지 안했다니, 베티는 자책의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 도나의 다음 행동은 베티의 예상을 완전히 벗어난 것이였다. 도나는 총구가 자신의 관자놀이로 향하게 했다. 도나는 베티를 똑바로 쳐다보았다. 두개의 녹색 눈이 번뜩였다.

"네가 영원히 날 기억했으면 좋겠어."

총소리가 크게 울렸다. 도나는 마지막까지 소름끼치는 미소를 띈 채로 죽었다. 베티는 숨을 헐떡였다. 온몸이 떨리고 있었다. 모든 걸 대비했다고 생각했으나 이 상황만은 생각도 못한 거였다. 베티의 사고회로가 지나치게 빨리 돌다가 이내 굳었다. 피비린내가 풍기는 걸 자각한 베티는 숲에서 도망쳤다. 원래의 그녀라면 이성적으로 상황을 생각하고 합리적인 판단을 할지도 모르겠지만, 지금 그녀에게 생각나는 건 도망치는거다. 그녀는 도망쳤다.

베티는 집에 오자마자 방문을 잠궜다. 지금 이 표정을 본다면 무슨 일이 생겼다는 걸 누구나 알아챌 것이다. 베티는 지금 도나에 대한 것 말고는 아무것도 생각할 수 없었다. 도나 스위트가 자살했다. 어째서? 그녀는 무슨 일이 생기든 자신이 도망칠 구멍을 만들어 놓곤 했다. 그저 도망치기만 하면 되는 일이였다. 어쩌면 베티가 영원히 이기지 못하게 만들 목적인가? 말은 되지만 너무 어린애 같은 사고였다. 베티는 고개를 저었다. 이 정도 심증 가지고는 아무것도 알아낼 수 없다. 이게 정말로 그녀의 의지로 한 자살이라면, 그녀가 계획을 전부터 짜놨을 것이다. 

베티는 도나의 기숙사를 조사해보기로 결심했다. 이미 몇 번의 경험을 쌓은 후라 그런지 야밤에 스톤월의 기숙사에 몰래 들어가는 것은 매우 쉬웠다. 도나의 기숙사는 전학을 위해 짐을 다 싸놓은 상태라 그런지 정말 깔끔하게 정리되어있었다. 교과서들과 필기구들, 소설들 사이에 제목없는 빨간 책이 보였다. 일기장. 베티는 망설임없이 일기장을 펼쳤다. 첫 장에는 자신의 목표와 계획을 어떻게 진행할 것인지, 어떻게 진행했는지 등이 적혀 있었다. 이미 아는 정보를 넘기다 보니 마지막 페이지까지 왔다.

마지막 페이지에는 이렇게 적혀 있었다:

_안녕, 베티 쿠퍼. 네가 이 일기를 읽을 때면 난 죽어있겠지._

_내가 죽고 나서의 네 반응이 궁금해서 참을 수 없어. 지금 어떤 기분이야?_

_뭔가 찝찝하지? 아니면 짜증난다거나, 어이없다거나...슬프진 않을거고, 아무 느낌 안들어? 그렇다면 아쉽네._

_나는 승부욕이 강한 편이야. 그래서 네게 졌다는 걸 인정하고 싶지 않았어. 그래서 난 네가 날 영원히 못 이기게 만들어버린거지._

_꽤나 화려하게 마지막을 장식했다고 생각해서 만족해. 난 지금 내가 죽을 상상을 하면서 전혀 두렵지 않거든._

_본인이 "옆집의 악몽"이라고 주장했던 너에게 선물하는 악몽이야._

_이게 너를 고통스럽게 했으면 좋겠어. 영원히._

_-증오하는, 도나가._

다 읽고 난 베티는 조소를 흘렸다. 누가 누구를 보고 거짓말에 재능이 없다고 했던거야. 글 하나만 읽어도 거짓이 많이 섞여있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. _넌 죽을 때 까지 자신의 약한 면을 숨기려 하는구나._ 도나가 무서워하지 않았을 리가 없다. 그녀의 웃음소리는 떨렸다. 그녀의 눈동자도 흔들리고 있었다. 어쨌든 그녀는 베티와 같은 10대였을 뿐이다.

자신이 일기장을 볼 걸 예상하고 글을 써놨다는 건 일단 계획해놨던 짓은 맞았다라는 게 된다. 베티는 도나를 이해하기 위해 머리를 한껏 굴렸다. 고작 베티 쿠퍼에게 트라우마를 남기기 위해 자신의 관자놀이에 총을 겨눌만큼 그녀가 미쳤을까? 베티는 도나의 기숙사를 더 뒤져봤다. 도나의 침대 밑에서 종이 한 장이 떨어졌다. 도나가 브레인스토밍한 흔적들인 것 같았다.

그 종이에는 이런 글들이 써져 있었다:

_에벌린 에버앤에버를 만나야 해, 베티, 베티 쿠퍼, 블랙후드의 딸, 연쇄 살인마 유전자, 이겨야해, 베티 쿠퍼, 젠장! 베티 쿠퍼 생각 좀 그만해, 베티 쿠퍼..._

머릿속이 꽤나 복잡했던 것처럼 보였다. 짜증이 난듯 휘갈긴 낙서들이 곳곳에 있었다. 베티 쿠퍼의 이름이 지나치게 많았다. 베티가 도나를 증오하면서 그녀에게 펼쳤던 집착과 비슷한 유형이였다. 베티는 도나의 기숙사에 있는 것들을 더 세세히 살펴보기 시작했다. 에벌린에게서 받은 베티 쿠퍼에 관한 개인정보를 모아놓은 서류가 있었다. 도나가 줄을 치고 메모를 남긴 흔적도 보였다.

도나는 베티에 대한 자료 위에 이런 메모를 해놓았다:

_베티 쿠퍼가 제일 큰 걸림돌이야, 이걸 사용해서 협박할 수 있을까?, 내 목표는 블랙후드의 딸을 이기는게 아니라 할머니에게 복수하는거야._

자료의 마지막 장에는 이런 것이 써져 있었다:

_젠장, 베티 쿠퍼만 변수인줄 알았는데. 나도 변수였어. 젠장. 개같아. 원래 이러면 안된다고._

베티는 그 글을 본 순간 많은 것을 이해할 수 있었다. 도나는 베티를 사랑했다. 자신의 감정을 부정하고 회피해왔지만 피할 수 없었다. 그것은 그녀의 계획적인 인생 중 최대의 변수였다. 그녀는 베티에게 애정표현을 하는 방법도 몰랐고 가능성도 없다고 생각했을 것이다. 그래서 그녀는 자신이 할 수 있는 최대의 사랑 표현을 한 것이다. 증거를 은근히 남겨두면서 트릭을 써 베티를 위한 미스터리를 만들고, 자신을 잊지 못하게 만듦으로써. 그리고 도나가 계획했던 것일지는 모르겠지만 그 덕에 베티는 자신의 감정을 깨닫게 됐다.

"너는 정말 미쳤어, 도나."

베티는 중얼거렸다. 네말대로 네가 내 악몽이 되겠지. 그렇다면 널 매일 밤 볼 수 있었으면 좋겠어.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first work...and I know. It SUCKS...  
> But I really love this ship. I want more fics of Betty/Donna!


End file.
